1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic silicone resin, to be specific, to a thermoplastic silicone resin which can be widely used in various industrial products.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, silicone resins have been widely used in various film forming materials, sealing materials, and electrical insulators. Many of these silicone resins are usually in a liquid state under normal temperature, so that handling and storage thereof may be difficult.
Thus, various thermoplastic silicone resins, which are solid under normal temperature and are softened by heating, have been considered.
There has been proposed, for example, a thermoplastic silicone resin composed of a block copolymer of organopolysiloxane-polyurea as the thermoplastic silicone resin (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2003-247173 and No. 2005-2340).